


Happenstance

by GrindeldoreLover, vsnow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Celebrations, Drama, F/M, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Friendship, Happily Ever After, M/M, Major Character Death? (Kindof), Passage of time, Prince and Knight, Responsibility, War, twists and turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrindeldoreLover/pseuds/GrindeldoreLover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: It had been such a happenstance meeting, yet a welcomed one for both. And suddenly his… their adventure had begun. [Prince and Knight AU]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrindeldoreLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrindeldoreLover/gifts).



**_Disclaimer:_ ** _I do not own Fantastic Beasts or Harry Potter._

 **_A/N:_ ** _The idea and general outline for this fic came from the brilliant GrindeldoreLover (Grindeldoretrash on tumblr). My only hope is that I do their story justice. I hope you enjoy :)_

_This story will be 18+. Not yet, but we will get there._

* * *

 

A knight-in-training he was no more…

Gellert Grindelwald was now indeed a knight. His hopeful eyes focused on the future, his dreams could now begin to unfold.

The young man from a small village with no prospects aside from tending to livestock could now have the adventure he so craved. In truth his motivations for becoming a knight were not to protect his country. Instead what drove him was adventure, glory and knowledge.

He waited for his first assignment with bated breath.

So, what was his first mission to be?

“Can you please find the Prince. His presence has been requested by the king.”

Any hope Gellert had for adventure was broken with those words.

 _How boring._ He thought.

He had heard stories about the royal family from the other guards and knights. Of course he had never met any member of the family to solidify these rumor. Apparently the eldest Prince would disappear from time to time. This of course was a problem, not only for his safety but simply due to his neglect of responsibilities.

It was so frequent, in fact, that it had become a hazing ritual for those newly knighted.

An impossible task that had never once been completed successfully.

Of course, the Prince would show up eventually on his own, putting all new knights to shame.

This was all common knowledge to Gellert. How could he have led himself to believe his experience would be any different.

And so this is how Gellert would spend his day. The young man grimaced, walking aimlessly around the castle grounds. He tried to think where a boy his own age could possibly hide, what he could possibly be doing… then Gellert would check the exact opposite to that. For how could a boy from privilege think the same as a commoner?

Unfortunately for Gellert he was having no luck.

He found himself becoming discouraged, resorting to kicking a particularly large stone along as he walked, to focus his thoughts.

Where hadn’t he checked?

How he hated to think of the humiliation that would come his way when he returned empty handed.

Thinking of such a thing caused a bout of anger to build inside of him. And in an attempt to alleviate the pent feeling he was experiencing, he kicked the stone hard. It flew forward at an ivy covered wall in the courtyard. Gellert braced himself to hear the strike of stone against stone… but it never came. He began walking toward the wall with fascination.

 _How odd-_ He thought, for the ivy was not at all that thick, there should have been a greater sound.

Placing his hands on the ivy he found the reason, it was not attached to anything. There was an empty section within the wall. Looking around to find no one watching, Gellert pushed the ivy aside. He stepped into the space within the wall.

His heart began to beat just a bit faster as he walked into the unknown. The knight scanned the empty space cautiously before entering. It was completely dark save for a light farther down along the abandoned corridor.

 _-and dangerous._ He thought. It appeared as though the light was coming from close to the outermost limits of the castle wall. If his suspicions were correct, this was the perfect place for intruders to enter the castle.

How perfect though, if he could not find the Prince at least he would have something to show for his day. He would surely be praised by the guard and hopefully face minimal chastising from the other knights.

He followed the passageway toward that light.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, is was not what he had been expecting. Instead of a passageway to the outside, Gellert found himself in what appeared to be an old storage room. He looked up to see that the  ceiling had caved in, it illuminated the room enough for him to see its entirety.  

Quietly he peered inside. The room was large and bright, old and empty … save for a single soul.

And though he looked much better in person, Gellert recognized the young man from a portrait he had seen.

It was the eldest son to the royal family.

He smiled widely. _Even better than a breech in security._

Gellert slowly stepped into the open space, announcing his presence wordlessly. He half expected the Prince to cower, to show some sort of negative reaction.

But it never came.

Instead the Prince only leisurely glanced upward at him from his book.

Their eyes met and Gellert suddenly found himself to be the one surprised.

The Prince continued to sit in his own little corner, putting down his book to fully give his attention to the one who had intruded upon his sanctuary.

“Why are you here?” Gellert finally asked. Realizing how frank he sounded, he softened his tone, “For your safely you should not be in such a secluded area and so close to the outer wall.”

The Prince did not seem at all concerned, “You are a knight.” It was matter of fact, in truth, the Prince seemed to know exactly why Gellert was there, “I have heard rumors that it has become something of a fun game to try and find me.” He tilted his head, as if to get a better understanding of the other man, “So far you have been the only one.” His tone was distant, lost in thought, “We are lucky to be living in a time of peace. I trust that no harm will come to me.” It was a naive statement indeed.

“We look for you for reasons other than entertainment.” Gellert assured, though he knew it was partially a lie. “The king has requested to speak with you.”

The Prince looking up into the sky, seeming not to hear Gellert’s words, “I’m always inside. Always.”

“Come with me.” The blond stepped closer, offering his hand, “I am doing my job, as you too must.”

The Prince did not take the hand, instead choosing to stand on his own, “You are right. I suppose my little adventure is over then. Back to reality.” He sounded defeated.

Something in Gellert’s heart changed at the words. He lowered his hand, feeling as though he had just caught a wild bird and would now be mercilessly place it inside a cage. “Go back to your adventure.” The words left his lips before he understood what he saw saying.

The Prince’s eyes went wide, “What?”

“I will leave you be.” Gellert reinforced, cursing himself for not keeping his tongue in check.

The Prince took a step forward, “But your orders were to find me.” His eyes seemed to shine with wonder.

Gellert tried to ignore the strange feeling that had come over him, “And no one has. It is not a problem if I am no different.” It was a lie. He wanted to be different. And though he had just been telling himself this as he searched for the Prince, upon meeting him he somehow felt different. Who was he to deny adventure to someone else? How could he even begin to explain it?

And as though the Prince had heard his thoughts, he responded, “But you are different, for finding me and even more so for going against your orders.”

“I serve the kingdom, your family… you.” Gellert offered his truth, “Would it really be unreasonable to honor your wish for adventure? Especially when I hope for the same.”

Albus smiled. It was so bright that it seemed to light the room more than the sun itself, “If you will tell no one about this place, I will gladly go with you.” The Prince promised, holding out his hand, “You are correct. I should be heading back.”

“You have my word.” Gellert took that hand but remained motionless.

“Thank you.” The Prince’s eyes seemed to glisten, “Your name?” He enquired.

“Grindelwald. Gellert Grindelwald.”

“My name is Al-“

“I know who you are.” Gellert cut him off, “The eldest Prince of this land.”  

They shared a smile, as it was obvious Gellert should know.

“Please call me ‘Albus’.”

“Albus.” Gellert tested the name. In the exchanged he felt as though he was meeting a new acquaintance for the first time. Any preconceptions he had had of the Prince faded away in that moment.  

Albus nodded, enjoying how his name sounded being spoken from the other’s lips.  

Gellert finally released his hold on the other’s hand, “Please come with me then, Albus.” He began to walk in the direction of the ivy covered wall that he had entered through.

They made their way in the darkness.  

Before walking out into the light of day Gellert peered out.

Albus watched, witnessing just how committed this knight Grindelwald was to keeping their secret.

“It’s safe.” Gellert spoke, breaking Albus out of his thoughts, urging the other man to follow him into the courtyard.

As they walked Albus stole glances out of the corner of his eye. So close were they, side by side. Then the sudden thought stuck him.

Would he ever see Gellert again?

“You believe it to be unsafe to travel alone?” Albus asked with a mock curiosity, hoping it would be met with an offer.

“It is always good to be safe.” Gellert responded, finding himself also hoping to steer the conversation toward something more.

“Will you accompany me then?” Albus asked, “If, hypothetically, I go missing again.”

Gellert looked to Albus, noticing a light pink spread across the Prince’s face, bringing out the freckles in his complexion. “You have a sunburn.” Gellert noted aloud, not daring to think it anything else.

Fully realizing the warm heat that had risen to his face was not the sun’s doing, Albus’s hand briefly fluttered to his cheek before he quickly turned away.

It hid nothing.

“If that is your wish.” Gellert finally answered with a wink, playful but testing. And as Albus’s ‘sunburn’ seemed to worsen before his eyes, Gellert felt his chest begin to feel tighter, “I could have never guessed I would be lucky enough to be given the task of finding you today.”

“’Lucky’, you say?” Albus asked, feeling the brush of their shoulders.

“Extremely.” Gellert did not hide, “If I may speak frankly.”

“Always.”

“I was surprised by you.”

The two walked in silence after.

And they reached their destination all too soon.

“I hope to speak with you again.” Gellert slightly bowed, motioning to the door he had been requested to bring the Prince too if he was found.

Albus nodded his head in response, “I will make sure we do.”

 “Your father should be waiting inside for you.”

“Thank you.” Albus turned to the door as Gellert took his leave.

Gellert began to walk down the hall. On a whim he turned to look behind him only to find blue eyes still looking in his direction.

Caught, the Prince swiftly turned away, opening the door to meet with his father.

Gellert smiled to himself, continuing down the hall.

He was greatly praised for finding the Prince and delivering him to the King.

But the words of admiration no longer took priority in his mind.

The promise of ‘till we meet again’ lingered over him in the most tempting of ways.

His… their adventure had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** This chapter is 18+_

* * *

 

And true to his word, the very next day…the Prince was missing again.

A certain knight remained stoic as he was given his task for the day.

“Can you please try and find the Prince, just once more?”

And though yesterday it had been most unwelcomed news, today it was his pleasure.

For this time Gellert knew exactly where to look. It was a secret he alone knew, their secret.

The blond made his way with haste to the secret enclave, keeping an eye out to be sure no one was following.

He passed through the ivy and followed the light to be met with…

“What a coincidence-” A playful voice met him, “-us meeting this way again.”

Gellert had to shake his head, knowing fully well it had been planned, “Our paths seem to be crossing much as of late. We really must stop meeting this way.”

Albus’s face fell.

And Gellert grinned, “I jest, of course.” Content to take his time with the task of bringing the Prince back.

And the cycle continued on in this way.

Albus would find himself missing and Gellert would seek him out.

And what had started as a task for Gellert had now became a personal mission.

The pair would seek each other out in any way they could, spending long hours speaking of everything and anything.

Gellert found himself continually surprised at how two could be so similar in nature. For every difference the world could find between them, Gellert could find 10 ways they were deeply similar.

Talk of tales, adventure and dreams were exchanged between their lips.

And Gellert found himself regularly wishing for more than a simple exchange of words between their lips.

Love, a type yet unknown to them both.

The emotion shared between them beautiful in its unspoken nature. It acted as phantom hand that pushed the two forward.

And the pull was strong.

Three days…that was how long it had taken before they found their hands interlace together on the grass.

Six days for Albus to lean his head on Gellert’s shoulder in the warm summer light as the blond told his stories of travel.

On the tenth day Gellert reached forward, taking Albus’s face in his hand, the two sharing their first kiss. The single moment’s contact addicting them both to each other’s touch.

And on their thirteenth day of meeting, after an agonizing two sleepless nights, Gellert devised a plan. It was quite a simple plan, direct but risky. Even still, he did not think he could spend another night apart.

Gellert was sure he had gone unnoticed as he easily slipped through the castle halls. As he opened the door to the Prince’s chamber, he was finally caught.

The auburn haired man rushed to him, “How did you get here?” He asked, wrapping his arms around his love, pulling him close.

“This is very unsafe.” He spoke honestly, too concerned to return the embrace, “If someone wanted to do you harm there would be nothing stopping them.” His initial intent lost. Of course he had hoped he would be able to reach Albus, he just hadn’t expected it to be so easy.

“We live in a time of peace. No harm will come to me.”

Gellert stood still, looking over blue eyes in contemplation.

There were rumors, talk of an upset to that peace. Gellert wondered how much Albus knew of the developments, if he knew at all.

“Why did you come so late in the night? Just to check on security?” Albus asked, playing as though he didn’t have an idea, a wish. Albus had been wrestling with sleep, his dreams waking him in the night. Dreams of the two of them, of their bodies pressed close and…

The two moved in unison, lips crashing together with an explosive vigor, a promising answer to Albus’s question.  

Gellert ran his hands down, causing Albus’s lips to part slightly. Taking advantage of this, Gellert slipped his tongue inside. Albus responded by running a hand through blond locks, deepening the kiss, enjoying the way their mouths moved together.

Gellert pulled away slightly, smiling at Albus’s soft noise of protest. Their foreheads continued to touch as they attempted to calm their breath.

“And this is why it is not safe.” Gellert wished he could settle his mind, “Tomorrow I will say something. The guard are not adequate. If I could, there could be another, someone with ill intent.”

Albus puffed up his chest slightly, “I can take care of myself.”

Gellert raised an eyebrow questioningly, he was sure the Prince had had no training, “You are very intelligent-“ He moved swiftly. It was all too easy to step behind Albus, twisting his arms behind his back. Gellert held him firmly, though careful not to hurt him. Finishing his thought to the man who was now his hostage, “-but not at all skilled in self-defense.”

“Noted.”

Gellert released him, kissing the wrists he had just restrained.

“You seem concerned by something.” Albus took note, turning to face the other once more. “Is there something you aren’t telling me. Something I should know.”

The knight internally cursed, he was not an easy person to read but Albus seemed able to do it with no problems. Gellert’ suspicion was confirmed, Albus was unaware. “Nothing.” He lied, “I just worry that another may came and steal you away in the night.” His sly tone and mischievous eyes seemed enough to distract the Prince.

Albus shook his head, “Is that your intent then, to steal me away?”

Gellert opened his mouth to speak-

“Because you wouldn’t have to.” Albus pulled him close, eyes focused on lips, eager to collected their kisses once more, “I would gladly come with you.” He wanted him so completely.

Gellert felt a rush and …he fell into a bout of laughter.

“Why are you laughing?” Albus asked, offended that his attempt to entice seemed to have no effect.

The blond tried to stifle his fit, “Because I’m happy. I don’t know what else to tell you.” And it was truth.

They were not a Prince and a knight.

No, as they stood before one another, they were two young men. Two who found comfort in each other’s presence, two who had found love.

The giddy feelings that came with first love. The bliss at knowing it was requited. And the draw of mind and body.

“I love you, Albus.”

And finally those unspoken feelings were free.

“I lov-“

But the response was cut short by a loving kiss, for Gellert already knew.

The kiss was quick to turn to something more. As hands once again found themselves exploring. Gellert whined as hands pulled at his shirt.

Gellert was fast to help in Albus’s plight, “Does this help?” He asked, as he tossed his shirt aside.

Albus could not find his voice as he mentally praised the stars for Gellert.

Gellert felt his breath quicken at the promise of something more hidden in those eyes. He moved forward, with every kiss and step guiding the other to the bed.

Albus watched hungrily as Gellert climbed over him, straddling him, feeling his passion press against him. He gasped, moving his hips upward in an attempt to increase their contact.

Gellert tilted his head back at the pressure, letting out a strained breath.

The two slowly moved against one another. Albus’s hands holding Gellert’s hips, feeling as they moved with such resolve. Blue eyes scanned the exposed chest before him, watching as it rose and fell in uneven breaths. He bit his lip.

There was so much he wanted to tell Gellert, so much he wanted to do and see with Gellert.

It felt like not even a lifetime would be enough.

But in this moment he felt as though they had all the time in the world.

Gellert leaned forward as a heat grew within him. He wanted to beg Albus to remove all that retrained them, all that separated them. He attempted to place a kiss upon breathless lips but a hand held him back.

“Is anything wrong?” Gellert asked, concern coating his rough voice.

Albus pulled away, slowly moving off the bed without a word. Gellert watched, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to follow suit, “I’m –“ He began, sounding terribly apologetic.

His words were cut short as Albus, still turned away from him, began to slowly remove his shirt. Stripping away to nothing.

Gellert sat back down on the edge of the bed, steadying himself.

Albus turned, causing Gellert to feel numb. He reached out his arms and Albus gladly walked into them, feeling the arms tenderly embrace his waist, feeling the kiss placed against his chest. But they did not stay this way for long as Albus sank to his knees, bringing his lips to that which was still concealed to him.

Gellert pressed his lips together, reaching down to unfasten the buttons of his pants, trying his hardest not to fall apart as Albus looked up at him.

Gellert watched as his hands were removed, Albus taking it upon himself to unfasten each with great care. His worked with such reverence, yet painfully slow in Gellert’s opinion.

With ginger touches, the last barrier was removed between them and cast aside. His hard member, twitched begging for attention.

Gellert could barely breath as he felt Albus’s hot breath, felt his tongue. His eyes closed, for he knew that if he met those blue eyes again it would be his undoing. Gellert ran his hand though thick hair, feeling the motion of Albus’s head as it moved. He pulled slightly at the locks that had woven around his fingers, causing Albus to moan around him. He shivered, “Please.” He begged, wanting to feel more of the other’s body.

Misunderstanding, Albus took him deeper, hands exploring where they may.

Feeling his lover’s hands caress his body, Gellert hissed, finally opening his eyes, “Come here.”

And Albus did, moving without breaking contact from the other’s body. The two moved together, and though neither had the experience they both were driven by an instinct. The simple desire for the other to feel their love.

Albus found himself on his back, half covered by Gellert’s body on his aide, fingers ran down his chest… all the way down. Gellert was far less patient, placing hot kisses across the exposed neck. Gellert took in Albus’s smell, the feeling as he arched into his touch, the noises he made. There was a sense of pride as Albus held onto him. On impulse Gellert bit down on the shoulder before him, wondering why it made him feel so amazing just to touch the other’s body. Albus cried out in surprise and Gellert quickly placed a kiss on the offended area. Continuing his ministrations and kisses. Albus’s body twisted. It moved all to perfectly against Gellert causing him to groan against his neck.  

It drove him crazy, hearing Gellert’s voice.

He needed more.

With no trouble he brought his leg over the other man, flipping them. With Gellert pinned beneath him he continued his pursuit, not willing to leave any part of his body untouched.

The beautiful noise of Gellert’s voice driving him on in the most unimaginable of ways.  

“Albus.”

The way Gellert spoke his name, he would never forget.

Nor would he forget this night.

When Albus awoke the next morning Gellert was still by his side, sleeping perfectly sound at last. His tangled blond hair fell across his face in the messiest of ways. He was truly a vision.

With no need to rush, Albus closed his eyes once more.

And they indeed took their time, building their relationship stronger day by day.

Their romance did not go unnoticed as the pair no longer chose to hide away in a room covered by ivy.

All seemed well and good, a true time of peace… or so Albus had thought.  

For on their 62nd day they were parted.

* * *

 

 **_A/N:_ ** _I promise you that this story will have a happy ending!_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been just over a years since Gellert had been transferred away from him.

Albus was quick to learn of the growing threat to the kingdom. Suddenly understanding Gellert’s growing concern for him. Across a small channel lie a kingdom so set on expansion. They had already attacked all of their adjacent territories. It was only a matter of time… that is the thought that had cause such concern. The King ordered a readying of forces. It was both an attempt to stave off war, but some worried that the show of might may provoke it.

As a knight, Gellert was called with many to leave.

To Albus it seemed like the worst kind of fate.

Albus’s learned that his brother, Aberforth, had spoken with their father. He spoke of his concerns regarding his brother’s close ‘friendship’ with a certain knight and the effect it had had on his responsibilities, though it had not been Gellert’s doing. With this knowledge the prince had to wonder if his family had any role to play in the selection. Though he could never ask directly.

Gellert had to leave, he did so promising him that the tension between the two countries was nothing to worry about. Promising him that he would return.

A year filled with waiting and wondering.

Albus’s father, Percival, became rather ill from the stress. The doctors assured the family that he would recover, however from the incident He would recover opened a new discussion.

When would Albus marry? An new heir really should be had should the Prince become King.

Albus had no interest in anyone else. And from this union there would be no successor to bring into the family’s line. There must be another way?

But these words meant nothing to his family.

They did not understand.

And Albus refused to entertain the thought of suitors. How could he marry when his soul was already bound?

Luckily, or not so, a declaration came that would change the focus form him.

There would be war.

The news lifted one weight from Albus, marriage would not be a focus, but it also meant that Gellert may now be sent to fight.

Their time apart now seemed torturous as Albus wait for news form him.

Would they be able to meet before the battles began?

The King announced a banquet for the whole of the kingdom, a send off for all those who would fight and their family. One night of festivities.

Albus attended, as he was meant to, watching over all of the partygoers.

Candles flickered to the sound of the music, dance and drink. Such a festive celebration …all for people who may not return.

Albus swallowed at the thought, he could hardly imagine death. It scared him. Albus wondered how those men and women could smile so brightly with such uncertainty placed before them.

He walked through the great hall, greeting people who he had known all his life and some he had never seen before. The new faces outweighed those he recognized. He kept calm and formal, a stark contrast to the party goers who had already had a few drinks.

As the night continued Albus was treated as though he was a close friend by many. Women came to speak with him about this and that. Man would pat him on the back and speaking of things he did not understand. One man in particular even asking him to dance, though he quickly turned down the offer,  
“Come on, it might be my last dance.”

And Albus finally realized that the night and festivities, dance and drink, were only meant to mask the fear that everyone was experiencing.

Beneath it all, everyone in this room was tied by the same emotions.

He needed air.

Albus walked out of the crowded hall, and just outside he saw him …

Gellert.

A year had felt like an eternity, but the blond looked exactly the same.

Albus’s heart sored and he almost ran to the man… almost-

He took notice of Gellert’s company, taking to hiding behind a pillar like a child instead of approaching the pair.

A beautiful blond woman leaned toward Gellert’s ear. In a kiss? A whisper? Albus could not tell, but he could tell they were on good terms.

Albus’s stomach felt hollow and he shivered, feeling strangely cold all of a sudden.

The beautiful woman pulled away, flashing Gellert a smile.

Gellert was blushing as he pulled the woman into a tight embrace.

Albus’s lips turned upward despite himself.

After all, tonight was a night of wearing ‘masks’ of deceiving yourself.

Albus watched as the woman embraced the knight back with just as much feeling.

Suddenly feeling like a voyeur, Albus turned back to the party. Thoughts races though his mind,

_It is good he has found someone that makes him smile like that. It has been a year, and we are young. Promises and feelings do change especially if they are born of lust. As a sheltered child there was no way I can understand. Perhaps, at the very least, Gellert may still offer his friendship._

And the worst of all…

_I am fine, truly._

His thoughts were broken as a man approached him. Albus recognized this man as the one who had offered him a dance earlier. In his eyes he seemed to share an understanding as he offered Albus a glass of his own. Albus took it, finally willing to give in to the dance and delusions.

Albus followed the man as they searched for a place to sit and drink. The man spoke to him as Albus only half payed attention. The Prince instead watched the entrance, waiting. Finally he saw the pair enter, Gellert escorting the woman on his arm. Albus hated to admit how nice of a match they looked to be. They looked far from out of place against the lavash settings. Albus did not realize how he stared  until Gellert’s eyes caught his own.

And after a year they had indeed met once more.

Still, Albus felt even farther from him.

In Gellert’s face flashed something that Albus could not read.  

Fear? Uncertainty? And, something soft…

Albus looking away in a panic.

Was it sympathy? Did Gellert show him pity? Was Albus so obvious? 

He was fine, he had to be fine, for them both.

The last thing he wanted was for Gellert to believe him to be harmed by their past. The last thing he wanted was for their past to hinder their future.

By a sudden whim Albus took the man next to him, guiding him to sit across his lap.

The man was all too happy to oblige, for this was exactly what he had hoped for. Albus recoiled a little as the man moved to kiss him. It left room for the man to turn his attentions to his neck.

Albus looked up to find Gellert’s eyes on him.

The Prince sent him a smile, trying to put him at ease.

Albus grabbed the man’s crotch, leave no room to believe this man in his arms could be anyone than a lover. The man shifted above him, pressing himself upward into the touch.

 _See. We, you and I, are both happy._ He mentally tried to tell Gellert.

The man caressed his cheek, taring his eyes away from Gellert as he pulled him into a kiss. 

It was the second person Albus had kissed in his life.

And in the lips of this stranger … Albus found that he felt nothing.

_This is not right._

He gently but firmly pushed the man away, “I’m sorry.”

_I just needed to speak with Gellert._

The prince was easily able to remove the man from him. He turning back to Gellert to find him gone.

Albus frown, scanning the crowd. His eyes fell on the stunning blond woman instead. She appeared to be looking back at him … upset.

When their eyes met she turned away.

Albus was quick to follow her.

“Excuse me, where has-“

He cut him off, seeming annoyed, “Gellert has gone home.” Her tone seemed accusing, as though it should have been obvious.

What had he done to be at fault? Had Gellert not wanted to see him happy too?

She continued to walk on, quickening her pace. It was obvious she did not wish to speak with him. Albus stopped his pursuit. Ever polite, he still wished to thank her for her time. “Thank you, Mrs. Grindelwald.” He tested, not knowing what else to say.

“Mrs…. Grindelwald.” The woman stopped in her tracks, turning to face the Prince. Her face held astonishment as her lips now turned into an amused smile, “You are mistaken. I am happily Mrs. Kowalski, Queenie Kowalski, your highness.” With interest she regarded the Prince more intently now, curtsying formally as she introduced herself.

Married. But not with Gellert’s name… Albus’s eyes went wide.

And they both seemed to realize at once.

Queenie took a few steps back toward the Prince, closing the distance between them so that they may speak more privately, “Gellert is a dear friend. My husband is home ill, I asked Gellert to accompany me as he intended to attend and … well, it’s not my place to say.”

Albus was slowly processing this newfound information when the woman continued.

“You are exactly as he described.” She noted, “Though I must admit you surprised us both with your display.”

The Prince tried to explain himself, hearing how foolish his actions sounded aloud, “I saw the two of you in the hall earlier. It appeared as though you both might be … close. I panicked, it was the only thing I could think of to let Gellert know that I had moved on. That the past could not hold us back from being friends.”

 _Jealousy._ Queenie noted to herself, That was a good sign for Gellert.

“So you love him still?”

Albus was momentarily stunned by the question, and all he could do was nod in response.

“May I speak frankly.”

“Always.”

“You are both fools.” She let out a giggle, “A comedy play could be written about this night.”

“What do you mean?”

And Queenie explained what Albus had truly seen.  

_“I can’t do this. He has surely found someone else.” Gellert stressed, “In fact, he probably has a horde of suiters. He is a very attractive man you know.”_

_“I have heard.” Queenie smiled widely, pulling close to his ear, whispering, “If his love for you is anything like that of yours for him, if it is exactly as you mentioned, at the sight of you he will run into your arms.” She pulled away, seeing the deep blush on her friend’s face._

_Gellert pulled her close, “Thank you.” Hugging her tight._

“I was only giving him words of encouragement that you would have waited for him, that you still cared for him as-“ She stopped, for it was not her place, “Seeing you with another made him well- I believe if you know Gellert well enough to know.”

“I do love him.” Albus assured, though he had not been asked.

They were welcomed words to her ears, “Well then, I will take you to him.”

In that instant something was exchanged between them, both knowing that they had found a friend.

“May I escort you?” Albus offered his arm which she look gladly, and the two took their leave.

The carriage ride into town seemed long, on the way Queenie distracted Albus from his thoughts with a story, “We met Gellert when he saved our store from thieves. They had asked us for protection money, if we refused we would truly need protection, from them. Gellert chased them away and he has been stayed with us to be sure they do not return.”

“If Gellert had been staying so close he should have come see me.”

“He has only been with us a few weeks.” Queenie thought deeply before replying, “He thinks highly of you. And though he is confident I believe there was a part of him who thought himself not enough. At least that is my belief.”

Still, Albus could not fathom how Gellert could think he would not wait for him, aside from the obvious ammunition he had given those thoughts this night.

But the night was not over and nor were their lives together.

Albus would make it right.

The carriage jerked as the horses stopped in front of a modest storefront. The name Kowalski was painted on the wood above the door.

Albus stepped out, holding a hand out to help Queenie down. She walked to the storefront, motioning Albus to follow.

They moved behind the counter and into a backroom that held stairs and two doors. Queenie pointed at the stairs, “He is staying in the only room there.”  

Albus gulped.

Queenie drew close, “We will be sure to give you privacy to talk.” Her eyes seemed to tease something, and Albus wondered if her innocent attitude betrayed her. The woman turned on her heals, “Jacob, dear, I’m home.” She called, entering one of the doors on the ground floor, her voice disappearing behind it.

Albus steadily climbed the stairs, steading his heart before knocking on the door.

“Gellert?” he asked gently.

There was no response.

He tried once more to speak through the door, “Please let me in.”

There was only silence.

“Gellert.” The name left his lips once more, shaking as much as his he now was, “I am sorry. Please let me speak with you.”

In contrast to her earlier words, _We will be sure to give you privacy to talk._ Albus heard footsteps come up the stairs he had just ascended.

He turned to find Queenie, an apologetic look on her face, “Honey. He’s left.”

It did not register.

“Jacob said he came home, packaged and left.” She hated being the barer of bad news.

Albus turned to the door, and despite what Queenie had told him, he turned the handle. The door opened into the room, exposing emptiness. “Where did you go?” He asked to the void.

A voice answered, but it was not Gellert, “The same place my Jacob will be soon.” Queenie’s voice responded to him in a whisper, “War.”

Albus shook his head, remembering those he had met that evening.

He remembered Gellert’s face.

Fear and uncertainty and something soft… love.

He remembered the words of the random man, “This may be my last dance.”

Gellert had promised to return to him and now there was no promise of him returning, dead or alive.

The reality crushed him.

“I have to go.” Albus turned to leave.

Queenie blocked his path, “Where?”

“To fight.”

“You can’t.” She put her hands on his chest, an attempt to calm him, to bring him to his senses.

“But I should be doing something.” He tried, feeling completely helpless.

“You have absolutely no faith in Gellert.” Queenie held nothing back, “You believed he would cease to love you. You believe he will not return, then and how. You believe Gellert would wish you to fight? You are our Prince and are needed here. That is how you need to help.”

Albus took a deep breath as he tried to contain his emotions.

Queenie offered an embrace to him, which he took. He was comforted, remembering that Gellert had been in these very arms not hours ago.

He would have to believe in Gellert. And though fate tried to push them in opposite ways, Albus was sure they would find each other once more.

“I am frightened too.” Queenie offered her support, “We will wait for our men together.”

“Yes.”

* * *

_**A/N:** If you have seen the film Wilde. A certain scene with Jude Law is referenced._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_ ** _I can’t help but listen to old Emilie Autumn songs (from her ‘enchanted’ era) like Juliet and Rapunzle when writing this. This has nothing to do with the story itself. I just wanted to share :P_

_There was only meant to be five chapter, but I didn’t want to rush the ending. Now there will be six._

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 

Queenie and Albus waited. They waited for weeks…

The war raged on and the death toll continued to rise. The King was soon counted among them, the strain of it all proving too much for his already aged body.

It was now unavoidable, Albus had to take his proper place as ruler of the land. Though still fairy young, the Prince had now become a King. The normally ceremonious occasion was grim indeed.

How far he had come from one who actively ran from his post. Albus now found himself glad that he had become more focused on responsibility as he would have been lost otherwise. His transition was not without adversity, but they were quickly put to rest.

Albus’s days were filled with talk of war, death and famine.

And though time was scarce, on the rare occasion Albus would sneak away from it all, seeking the company of a dear friend.  

He was glad for Queenie, the woman allowed him small moments of relief from reality.

She taught Albus to bake. It was a numbing activity to keep booth their minds at ease. They would share stories with one another. Albus learned much about the woman’s life, how she met Jacob and their life in the kingdom. It was all very insightful. And, though her, Albus even learned more of Gellert.

They waited months…

Queenie had begun falling ill. She found it impossible to have the bread ready for the bakery in the mornings. With his father’s passing still fresh in his mind, Albus beseeched the woman to visit a doctor. Queenie begrudgingly followed through on the request, terrified at what news it might bring.

The news that returned was most welcomed.

The Kowalski’s would have a child. Queenie was ecstatic. The thought of Jacob’s expression upon returning home to find their family just a bit bigger brought her so much joy.

Queenie’s morning sickness was quick to lessen as time went on.

Albus shared in her excitement. It was a reminder that light could always be found in the midst of darkness. It was a reminder that there was a future. Before sleep would take him, Albus would often think of what his own future might hold.

After the war was over, after all was well, what would Albus do?

He dreamt of the moment Gellert would return. He played over in his mind how the interaction would play out. He rehearsed what he would say to him. And he hoped that, above all else, he would be forgiven. Albus would sell his soul for it, he would write his name in blood and hand himself over to the devil himself.

In close to 9 months after the news, Queenie gave birth.

And yet another surprise… twins.

She had suffered a complicated delivery, but the midwife had said that she would pull through.

Despite the new mother’s protests, Albus insisted she stop working and stay in the castle until she felt better.

His motivations were partly selfish. He had to maintain focus on the kingdom, worrying for his friend would only distract form that.

During her stay in the castle, Ariana was more than willing to help take care of the other woman. The Princess was interested in Queenie and of a type of life she had never known. Ariana admired the older woman, seeking out her advice.

And from the women’s conversations, Albus learned much of them both.

Apparently, his sister was fond of a guard who had been charged with protecting the castle.

And the second bit of knowledge… Queenie was a gossip.

_“She visits him in secret.” Queenie divulged when Albus had come to check on her._

_“I must have a talk with her then.”_

_“And who would you be to judge?” The woman snickered, “Like brother like sister.”_

_“It is different with her.”_

_“Because she is a woman?” Queenie joked, knowing full well Albus’s fears lied elsewhere._

_“She is frail.” He reminded firmly, “She should not be sneaking anywhere without an escort.”_

_“She has Thomas.” Queenie assured, already knowing much about the guard in question, “And again, much like yourself, she can take care of herself.”_

_Albus crossed his arms._

_“Don’t give me that face. I am serious.” Queenie giggled merrily, “You must have more faith that everything has a way of working out.”_

_Albus could only sigh, “Please, keep an eye on her. I would not wish to see her harmed in any way.”_

_“I promise.”_

And Queenie was true to her word.

Aberforth watched these interactions from afar. The Prince was known for his sharp tongue, joking that Albus was simply acting kind toward the woman so that he could steal her away if her husband were to be lost in battle. “ _Have you forgot about that knight already?_ ” He would mock, but Albus would say nothing as his brother all but incriminated himself, _“It’s for the best anyway. If you ask me, it was more than fated that the cur was put on the frontline. I applaud you for finding a woman with children already, she is the perfect cover. I doubt you could get any woman pregnant.”_

His brother’s words reminded him of an issue that had not yet been resolved. Albus did have a bloodline to continue, it was now his responsibility. And Aberforth was not wrong, Albus could not imagine himself with a bride. For the time being the thought was pushed aside. There would be no one to pressure him until after the war, he would think on what to do then.

Queenie left the castle once she was well, not wishing to impose any further and more than happy to return to work. Ariana begged her not to go, loving the company the other woman brought. Queenie promised the Princess that she would return every week with sweets made especially for her.

They waited a year…

Death threats to the Kings’s life, his life, caused Albus to stay inside on most days. It was now also a rare occasion to have visitors, including Queenie. That is what made this particular day different.  

“Albus”

The familiar voice called out his name.

Albus looked up from his papers only to see Queenie being escorted in with a guard on either side of her. A third guard follow behind, holding her two infants.

Albus was horrified, “Leave her alone.” He shouted at them, “You know who this is.”

“We are only doing our job.” One guard spoke, “She tried to enter on her own and with no business.”

Albus rushed to take the babies away. His tone was sharp despite knowing the guards had only had his best interests in mind, “Leave us.”

And with a bow, they did.

“Is anything the matter?” Albus asked, giving Queenie some time to steady herself before handing her one of the twins.

She was obviously rattled by something, her eyes red from tears.

“I apologize for the guard.” Albus consoled, drawing her close, “They have been on edge as of late.”

Queenie shook her head quickly, she understood.

If it was not that, then … Albus’s mind went wild, fear and anger at whatever could be causing her suffering, “Is it Jacob? The bakery? Have the brutes returned?!” He asked in rapid succession, watching as Queenie shake her head at each, still unable to speak. He suddenly realized just how quiet the children were being. He looked down at Agata, the 3 month year old looked well, sleeping soundly in his arms. “Are they ill?” Albus felt as though his heart might beat out of his chest, “Please tell me.” He begged.

When she finally caught her breath, one word left here lips, “Gellert.”

The blond balanced her son as she reached a hand in her skirt pocket, pulling out a piece of folded paper, offering it to Albus with a shaky hand. She took her daughter from him so that he may read it.

 _-To whom it may concern,-_ It began.

“I’m sorry.” Queenie felt a bit of guilt. _Believe in Gellert_ she had said, _for he will return_.

But it was not to be.

Albus’s vision blurred, he could barely make out the cause of death.

How could he have missed it…

Albus received reports of the dead every day. How could he have missed it? The mind is a powerful thing, perhaps he had just not wished to see.

He crushed the letter in his hands. If he couldn’t see it it did not exist, “He just leaves all the time.” He let out a small breathy laugh, as though this was like any other time, as though Gellert might be back as soon as the very next morning. “First he close to follow the command of his sergeant to the front, then he chose to run off on his own to fight in the war and now he’s run away again.”  

“He-“ Queenie choked, she had no idea what to say. But she had to say something, for she knew the very next day she might find herself in the very same position, “He really did love you. And I can tell you this with certainty, he was never running away. He loved the kingdom and he wanted to do what was best for it, for you, always. Whatever had made him become a knight in the first place, it was you who made him feel he had made the right choice.”

Albus cast his eyes downward, he did not feel the tears that fell from his eyes as they landed on the wooden floor like drops of rain. It was physically painful to think that Gellert had been slain without the knowledge that Albus had never stopped loving him, “It’s my fault.”

It broke Queenie’s heart, “That’s not what I- I’m so sorry.” She took a step toward him, to comfort him, but Albus moved away.

“Jocob is fine?” He asked, looking up at her through tears.

Queenie did not wish to speak of it. At the moment it seemed like it would be bragging, “Yes.”

“Let us put our hopes in his safe return.” Albus spoke with resolve, “I will work hard, and I will bring him back to you and the little ones.”

Queenie worried for her friend, but felt powerless to help, “Thank you.”

Albus flashed her a week smile before returning to his work.

Queenie sat with him in silence until dusk before returning home.

And they … she continued to wait.

* * *

 

**_A/N:_ ** _I had to name the twins since it would seem silly to just keep calling them ‘the twins’. Since I’m terrible at thinking of names to use I used two of my cousins names XD (The boy is Victor.)_


	5. Chapter 5

Albus was a broken man, held together by the binds of responsibility

Rest had not come to him in many years, always  slipping away from him just as Gellert had. The promise to Queenie was never forgotten, a promise to end the war to bring Jacob home. The promise to Queenie that she would not be widowed. The promise that the twins would one day meet their father.

And it was done.

And all his work payed off - All of the generals’ work payed off - All of the soldiers’ work payed off

The war had ended.

Even better, after meeting with the other King, the two were able to come to a peaceful resolution.  Though he had a sneaking suspicion that it was only temporary. But both sides had suffered much loss. Albus foresaw, perhaps not in his lifetime a time when war was forgotten, another giving in to the same itch of expansion. He hoped this was not the case, though from his studies of history it appeared as though humans never learned, familiar cycles repeating though all of eternity.

But that was for the future to decide.

For now, there was peace.

His kingdom could now work to rebuild itself from the four year nightmare.

It had been three years since Gellert’s death… the twins now 3 years old as well. How wonderful that Jacob, after experiencing the turmoil firsthand, was finally able to return to his family. How wonderful that Agata and Victor could meet their father.

In the eyes of the kingdom, Albus was a great ruler.

But that meant nothing to him.

He had seen the passage of time in Agata and Victor.  Just as they started their lives Albus felt as though his was already nearing its end. The man Albus saw when he looked in the mirror was not himself. His hair had gotten longer and his eyes looked much more tired, they lacked a certain spark that he had never realized was there till it was gone. He finally felt as though he understood his father.

Albus hosted a grand celebration, just as his father had once done at the very beginning.

He gathered the family and made preparations. It sounded so trivial to speak of which food to serve against the backdrop of all that had happened.

But it was more than welcomed.

Much needed.

Albus watched as the guests slowly enter the great all, those he recognized now going beyond those he did not.

He mingled with the guests as they celebrated openly. The merriment no longer a mask for fear. It was a celebration in the truest sense. Blue eyes shifted toward the door just as the Kowalski’s entered. The beautiful blond was being escorted by her husband, both looked lovingly into each other’s eyes.

Albus could not help but smile at the two, rising from his seat to go and great them.

Queenie noticed him and released her husband’s arm, making her way quickly toward the King.

“It is good to see you.” She embraced him.

“It has only been a two months.” Albus returned the embrace.

They pulled away.

Queenie appraised him, “Perfect. You look wonderful.” Jacob finally reached her side, nodding in agreement as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Albus chuckled, as he was sure it was a joke. He knew he looked like death, “I feel as though I could sleep for an eternity.” He admitted.

“Not just yet, for I need your assistance.” Queenie looking over to her husband.

“I told you, they will be fine.” Jacob tried to sooth, “And of all people, the King? He has much more important matters.”

Albus looked between them, “I am willing to help.”

Queenie practically jumped, biting her lip in excitement. This was exactly the answer she had hoped to hear, “I knew you would.” She threw her husband a knowing glace.

He shrugged, admitting defeat, “I really hate to do this, your majesty, you have already helped this family so greatly. But our children are at home all on their own. They were put to bed and will be fine for a few hours.” He noticed his wife cross her arms at him, “Buuuut, Queenie here is worried about them still. This minx-” His wife giggled at him, “-she practically dragged me here.”

“Of course.” Albus agreed, eager to be away from the castle for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Queenie thanked him profusely, “If they are to wake, you only need tell them a story.” And with one last embrace sending Albus on his way.

He made his way to the now familiar bakery. The evening air that flew in the carriage lulled him, reminding him of all he had once dreamed.

Adventure and travel.

And in that trace-like state… everything still seemed possible.

They arrived and Albus sent the coachman on his way. It was just dark enough that Albus could see the pair had left a candle going for the children in their room. How dangerous. He made his way through the dimly lit home. Climbing the stairs to the twins’ room. He could see the light from underneath the door and the hushed whisper of voices.

They were up.

Albus turned the handle to open the door.

The voices stopped, save for one.

“Why returned so quickly? I told you, I can take care of everything.”

He recognized the voice. It was more raspy than before but it still sounded much the same.

Upon opening the door, Albus was met by “Gellert.” He spoke to the specter, the very one who had haunted his dreams.

All he had imagined if they should meet again flew from his mind, not a single tear fell from his eyes as they had all been used up years ago. All Albus could do was stand and stare.

The ghost looked at him with wide eyes, mirroring Albus’s expression of surprise, lips parted as though he was about to speak.

“Al-”

“Albus!!!”

The twins screamed, running to hug him.

The auburn hair man bent down to pick up Agata, Victor clung to his leg.

He easily found Gellert’s eyes once more, as they had never left his.

“You are al…” Albus’s voice faded, not believing his eyes, fearing that if he spoke all would be revealed as a dream.

The toddlers looked between them, not grasping all that ran between the two, “Come hear the story?” Agata struggled to be put down as Victor tugged on Albus’ hand, guiding him to join them.  

Finally Gellert spoke, it was a beautiful sound, “Sit down, children.” He patted the space next to him, calling them back.

And they ran to him.

Albus wanted so badly to run to him, but shock held him fast in place.

The strangest feeling ran through him. He thought back to their first meeting, surprised to find himself feeling much the same, such strong attraction toward someone yet unfamiliar.

Just as Albus felt himself different, changed by time, he wondered if this was the same Gellert he had once loved. He felt as though he was meeting Gellert for the first time, though in the back of his mind he knew that they had once been together in the most intimate of ways.

“Albus?” Gellert looked to him, a smile teasing his face, “They will not let me start unless you join us.”

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name.

The two had much to talk about, this Albus knew. But it was not the time, not with the children present. But did Gellert even wish to speak with him? Was he only being cordial because of the children?

“Please.”

There was something in Gellert’s tone and somehow Albus knew they shared the same thought.

Albus gladly joined them.

The four sat together in the bed, listening as Gellert told a story of a dragon. Albus lay his head on the headboard, watching Gellert as he told his story with such animation.

“There had once been a dragon that had brought terror to the kingdom. The King had offered his daughter’s hand to any knight who could slay the beast. None were successful. Then a common man, one with wit, devised a plan. He filled a sheepskin with sulfur and put it outside of the dragon’s cave. When the dragon awoke he saw the treat and ate it in one gulp. The sulfur hurt his stomach so and he became thirsty. Luckily there was a river with sweet water nearby, the dragon drank and drank until….

Boom.” Gellert made a movement with his hand.

The children screamed with delight.

“The dragon exploded. The common man had won the hand of the Princess.”

And with that, the story was over.

“Dragons aren’t real.” Victor said, matter of fact.

Gellert grinned, “Oh? But I have seen them.”

But the young child seemed unconvinced, “Albus, are they real?”

Gellert looked over at the man in question only to find him asleep, “I suppose you will have to wait to hear the answer.” He sighed with disappointment, for he would too would have to wait for an answer.

“Nooooo” They cried out, but Gellert shushed them.

They covered their mouths obediently.

Agata yawned wide.

“It is time for sleep.”

* * *

 

**_A/N:_ ** _The legend of the dragon is not mine. (It is the legend of the Dragon of Wawel.)_

_One more chapter to go!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_ ** _18+ elements in this chapter_

* * *

 

“Gellert!”

Albus sprung awake.

**Thunk**

The auburn haired man quickly fell backward, having hit his head on something hard. He clutched at his forehead, rolling to his side in pain, cursing aloud at the sharp sting.

The sound of footsteps was quick to reach his side, “Yes, Albus, I am here.”

He opened a single blue eye, his vision blurred by tears, “Gellert?” And that is when he remembered, the twins, the reason he had come to the bakery, “Where are Victor and Agata?” He sat up, carefully this time, avoiding the shelf above the head of the bed. They were no longer in the twin’s room.

“Asleep.” Gellert answered, seeming as though he was holding back an amused smile, “That was quite the hit you took. You are not used to such a small sleeping space, are you?” He leaned down, placing a kiss on the injured area.

Even that light pressure caused the surely forming bruise to sting. Albus reacted, flinching and pulling away slightly from the contact.

The reaction did not go unnoticed by Gellert, “For the pain” He tried to explain as he pulling away, fearful that perhaps he had quickly gone too far.

Albus looked up at him, into those troubled eyes. He reaching out to take hold of Gellert’s hand, preventing him from distance himself further.

This had gone on long enough.

The time for miscommunications and misunderstandings was over.

They had to speak. If not, it felt as though everything bottled inside would eat away at him.

“Queenie received a letter that you had died.”

Gellert found himself easily guided by that hand. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the hand that held so tightly onto his, “There must have been a mistake. Terrible for the family who was meant to receive that letter. They have now received a great shock.”

A silence fell between them at the thought.

A pact with the devil…

It felt to Albus as if he had been delivered Gellert from beyond the grave, though it had been in exchange for another’s life.

The blond finally turned his gaze upward, meeting with cool blue, “I was only wounded, my body and ego.” He flashed a quick smile in attempts to break the tension, “I count myself among the lucky.”

Albus did not know how to reply, not wanting to harm the other further by drawing memories back that Gellert may not yet wish to remember. He had only heard of the horrors of war, he could not imagine all that Gellert had seen… all he had done.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could manage.

“What for?” The Knight shifted, leaning nearer as though he was prepared to hear a secret.

_For everything._

“For the party. For-”

But it was no secret.

“That was years ago. I have all but forgotten.” Gellert was quick to assure, his whispered words holding forgiveness for an event he claimed not to remember.

Albus’s felt his stomach fall… _years ago_ … _forgotten_ , “I have not forgotten all that had been years ago, I never have. Everything is still so fresh because I kept replaying it over and over.” His eyes searched the other’s wildly, feeling as though if he focused on one alone he might lose his nerve, “All of it. From our meetings to our many partings. That night I was so afraid, but you were too. So young and unreasonable, I acted instead of approaching you, instead of speaking to you. I-”  

“You need not say anything more, I know everything.” Gellert admitted finally, “Also, at the time, I also reacted without thought. We are both to blame.”

“You know…” Albus was surprised, wondering how Gellert could have possibly known…until he remembered, “Queenie.” He griped, though deeply glad for her interference. He had not been sent here for the children. Queenie and Jacob had known they were in good care. This was a gift, a surprise reunion for them both.

“How much has she told you?” Albus wondered, feeling suddenly that Gellert may know more about him than he did in return.

“Only this, only of that night. I wished to wait till we meet once more, to hear of your life in your own words. That is, if you would wish to see me.” Gellert took the opportunity to rearrange their hands, lacing their fingers together tightly.

The warmth melted any apprehension he felt, “How could I have not wished to see you. I-” Color rising to his cheeks, “You know, I have not been with another. All that time I had kept hope that time would not fade your feelings, that upon your return…”

And the feeling hadn’t faded.

Even so, neither felt as though they could yet speak those words. Words that had once been shared so freely and frequently.

_I love you._

Instead, Gellert only stated, “Your hair has gotten so long.” Slowly reaching to touch it, a bit hesitant still that the other might pull away.

It was just the opposite as Albus leaned into the touch, desperate for the contact.

“You are just as beautiful.” Those eyes held to his, lit by an emotion so soft…  

Albus had come to understand that look.

Before the pair knew, lips moved together in a kiss, a second first kiss.

Chaste and sweet, far too long overdue.

Electricity ran between them as they pulled each other closer, driven by a longing to understand, as though the kiss itself would be enough to reverse time. How simple it would be if a single kiss could bridge time. But it could not. There was still too much left unspoken.

Reluctantly, Gellert pulled away, looking as though he was fighting back the urge to continue, “Sleep.”

“What?” It was not what Albus had expected from those lips.

“You may look terribly -“ Gellert closed his wandering eyes for just a moment, not allowing himself to become distracted, “Even after your short rest, I can still tell you are tired. It shows in your eyes, your tone, the very way you move…it’s dreadful to see.”

Albus chuckled, he could not even pretend to be upset.

A feeling a relief, of familiarity, that Gellert would know and be truthful with him even after all this time.

“But Queenie said-”

“She lied.”

Albus laugh harder than he had in a long while, his sides pleasantly aching.

“I’m being serious.” Gellert placed a swift kiss on that forehead once more before standing.

And Albus found that this time he no longer noticed the sting.  

“I am not going anywhere.” Gellert guaranteed, guiding the other to rest his head, “We have plenty of time to catch up once you are rested.”

Albus relaxed at the knowledge that this was true. But even still, he could not steep, “Join me?”

And the request was met, Gellert found his way next to the other man in that small space. Finally in each other’s arms once more, Albus found sleep, woken only by the sound of the Kowalski’s return.

The two emerged to meet with the couple downstairs.

Queenie brought news of a certain unhappy Prince who was looking for his brother.

How unfortunate it was, though Albus, that they would be temporarily parted. He begrudgingly returned to the party, accepting Aberforth’s chiding.

That very night, after the last guest had gone, in a bout of nostalgia the King made his way to a certain ivy covered wall. Looking around to be sure no one was present, he stepped inside. The corridor was dark save for the single flame of his candle. The light of the moon enough to guide him to his old sanctuary. The room he used to escape to, to read and think in silence, the room he had first met Gellert.

A gust of chilled autumn wind ran though the passageway, blowing out his only source of light.

Plunged into darkness he put a hand on the wall, careful with his steps.

He finally made his way to the open enclave. And there, reclining against a corner wall …

“Why are you here?” A voice spoke out to him, the light of a single light illuminating that familiar smiling  face, “For your safely you should not be in such a secluded area and so close to the outer wall.”

_Gellert_

“We really have to stop meeting this way.”

The pair had been held back for so long, like an arrow in a bow waiting to be shot. Now, finally being released, time seemed to speed around them as they made up for all the time lost.

That very night, with hands interlaced in the dying autumn grass, Albus listened as Gellert spoke. Stories from their time apart, tales of war and longing.

It was that very night that Gellert lay his head on Albus’s shoulder as he listened to the stories of Queenie, of helping care for the infant twins, of responsibility and all that was required in regards to rule.

It was that very night that they were reminded just how young they still were. The pair sharing kisses between pause in discussion concerning plans for the future, dreams for themselves, both separate and those that were held together.

They had indeed both changed…

Though neither could deny, their essence was all the same. The very core of each other, they very things that had made them fall in love so many years ago, it had not changed.  

Morning light came far too soon.

On the second day Albus did not meet with Gellert. Instead he called a meeting with his brother and sister. For he had news. As did Ariana.

The normally quiet young woman, perhaps feeling at ease from her elder brother’s confession, shared her own truth. She had been asked for her hand, and she had accepted the proposal.

Albus and Aberforth looked between one another. Their younger sister was now betrothed. Perhaps it was high time they meet this Guard Thomas, their future brother.

And the siblings continued their conversation.

Though the disfunction was still apparent between the three, Albus felt hopefully that they could slowly become closer in the light of this new era.  

On the morning of the third day Albus had learned that the guards had run off an intruder in the night. They begged him to be careful. The war was over but the possibility of a resentful spy caused them concern.

It of course was a possibility, however, Albus felt as though he might already know this ‘spy’s’ identity. And his suspicions were correct when he found Gellert that day to be in a bit of a huff.

“At least they took your advice.” Albus tried to sooth, placing an arm around his shoulder, “You look suspicious, sneaking about, as though doing something you shouldn’t.” He leaned forward to whisper, words he hoped conveyed his intention, “There is no reason for it. If you wished to be invited into my room all you need do is ask.”

“Please.” Came an all too urgent reply.

And he was more than welcomed. The invitation came in the form of open arms and a kiss, much deeper than the ones they had shared since their reunion. It momentarily disoriented them, reminded only of their surroundings with the opening of eyes.

They quickly took their leave, seeking privacy from the world.

Alone together, passions awoke between all too familiar bodies. A need that went beyond simple pleasures of the flesh, the physical manifestation of all they felt, an essential desire to be together.

Gellert flinched as Albus caressed his chest.

“Your wounds still hurt.” He winced apologetically.

“It does not hurt all that much.” Gellert assured, brining those hands back to him, “That just means that you must be gentle with me… just not too gentle.” He added, remembering their youthful trysts.

Albus felt his cheeks prickle at the wink that was sent his way. More than happy to satisfy the request, he pulled the other to him, pressing their lips firmly together in response. Gellert moaned as he felt the promising reaction.

They quickly freed themselves of all that hindered their pursuit.

As hands and lips continued to study each other, Albus was reminded of a story he had come across years ago. It was an explanation, one he had not understood at the time, at least not in the sense he found now.  

Humans had once been powerful creatures, even more so than any god. There were three sexes then. Humans with two sets of arms and legs, two heads to speak with one another. The children of the sun were like two men as one. Similar were the children of the earth, two women. And the children of the moon, androgynous, both man and woman. Beings, whole and complete, made of two distinct persons. The gods grew scared of their power and split them down the middle, scattered them across the land. The now two legged humans found their way in the world. And though eventually forgetting the time before they had been separated, the humans struggled to mend that rift.

Albus was reminded of this as Gellert filled him. Words of adoration fell from lips as their slick bodies moved together, rising and falling to the beat of their hearts. The room filled with blissful noises as they found completion in each other.

How unfortunate that the curse the gods had placed on those humans so many years ago remained. For despite wishing the feeling of being one to continue, they eventually fell apart, breathing heavy from their exertions.

If only things could stay this way…

What a silly thing to think.

For it was a lie.

Albus wanted nothing more than change, for change was part of life and he wanted a life with this other man. He wished to grow with his partner by his side, he wished to see more of who Gellert was and who he would be.

Love, he had learned, was not a straight path.

Everything from the moment they had met until now, everything that had lead them to this moment, it seemed to all be a beautiful weaving of happenstance events. Coincidences that had layered over time.

But that wasn’t entirely true. Together they had made their choices, and Albus hoped they would continue to nurture that what they had created.

“Would you marry me?”

And it was not over, it was only the beginning for the two.

“Yes.”

* * *

 

**_A/N:_ ** _I hope this ending didn’t feel too rushed. I want to thank you for reading. Again, thank you to GrindeldoreLover for allowing me to tell the story. See you next fic!_


End file.
